


The Days between Practice.

by ApollosLyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Confident Victor Nikiforov, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, lots of Victor loving Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Just a short one-shot of the things that happen in between their skating Practises!





	The Days between Practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :3

“Yuuri!” The whine came from a Russian man slumped on the sofa of their small apartment in St Petersburg. “I’m bored!” He shouted again, only this time he sat up with his shouts and stretched his arms out. 

His silver hair was a little messy from where he had been lying on it, but other then that everything about the man was beautiful. Blue eyes scanned the room trying to find his prize: when he came up empty handed the Russian decided he would go and look for said person he was shouting for. 

He went into the kitchen, nothing, the bathroom was empty and the last place would be the bedroom. He opened the door and found what- or who- he was looking for. On the bed curled up with his back turned away was the Russian mans Fiancé, he couldn’t help but smile: he looked so small like that, so perfect. His black hair fell across his eyes and glasses tilted on his face from how he was lying. The book he’d been reading was in his hand at the side of him, and a brown poodle curled at his feet. 

No wonder he had no reply from the Japanese man, Yuuri had fallen asleep. Victor would have called it lazy, but considering how hard Yuuri was working to win him a gold after his fail to do so in the last final, Victor thought it was a well deserved break. 

He went over quietly and carefully removed his glasses to the bedside table, Yuuri turned into the pillow more which pulled at Victors heart, he was so cute. He left and got a blanket from the sofa and came back to cover Yuuri. Gently he unfolded the grey blanket and tuckled it onto Yuuri’s slim body. 

The careful touches caused him to stir and blink his eyes open. The figure before him was blurry, but Yuuri knew who it was. “V-vicchan?” He mumbled starting to sit up. He felt his cheek heat up with a blush. No matter how many times Victor preformed these small acts of affection Yuuri never got used to being papered. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Victor whispered. Instead of leaning down to the man in bed he joined him, he pulled the blanket across them both and let Yuuri cuddles to his side. 

He blushed again and gently scooted over to victor. He only rested his head on the man when victor had pushed him down into his body. He huffed a small laugh at how shy Yuuri still was, he never took offence in it though. The younger was was just a shy lover: he was careful with touches and always made sure to ask for consent to touch victor even if it was just a head nod of reassurance. 

“No- it’s alright, I needed to wake up anyway.” Yuuri said in a small voice. 

“And why’s that? We have no where to be today.” Victor said. 

“I-I know. I just feel bad for leaving you alone, I should be tidying or going over my program.” Yuuri said. He turned more into victor and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Yuuri, the house is tidy, there’s only two of us.” Victor pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And you’ve been working so hard lately, it’s time for a break.” He kissed his cheek and Yuuri blushed further. Victor had noticed all his efforts- all the time and energy he was putting in and victor noticed. It made Yuuri’s cheek turn more red as he buried his face in Victors black top. 

\- - - - - 

Yuuri frowned at his reflection in the mirror, he pulled the fabric at the hem and continued to groan a little. He removed the white polo shirt and threw that to the floor as well. 

“You looked good in that one.” Victor pouted going over to Yuuri and wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him. He was feeling self conscious again, however, Victor was more then happy to be there and fill Yuuri with compliments and reassurance. 

“It shown too much of me.” Yuuri mumbles and leaned into the touch. 

“That’s not a bad thing, have you seen you?” Victor smiled and pressed kisses to Yuuri’s neck working his way down to his shoulder then back up again. 

“Yes, that’s the probably.” Yuuri whispered. 

Victors lips stopped to whisper into Yuuri’s ear, “No, you are perfect my Yuuri, and you work so hard to stay in shape. Look at how your body fits so easily in my hands, how your small waist curved in just slightly.” Victor traced a line down Yuuri’s side with one and hand held him with the other. “So beautiful.” He muttered against his fiancé’s ear. 

“Vitya...” Yuuri breathed when the older man sucked gently on his neck. His cheeks were red and victor couldn’t see that from the mirror that stood before them. 

“I’d love to continue, but we have dinner to get to.” Victor whispered. “Why don’t you try the black shirt?” He offered. 

Yuuri nodded and took the black button up shirt from the wardrobe. He slipped it on, did up the buttons, and tucked it into his skinny jeans. He liked it. The black made him look slim and matched his hair- plus victor had picked it out so Yuuri felt more confident that he looked good in it. 

He let victor comb his hair back like he had for his skating programs so many times before. He let the Russian slip his glasses onto his face and step back to admire the love of his life. 

Victors smile widened as he spoke in Russian. “Moya zvezda, you look amazing.” Yuuri’s cheeks went pink again as victor went over to hug him. 

They took a selfie together upon Victors request. He had one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and the other smiled just a little as victor leant down to kiss his cheek. 

\- - - - -

“Victor stop!” Yuuri giggles as he ran around the sofa. Victor went after him but stopped on the opposite side. They were laughing and panting and even Makkachin was wagging his tail chasing the two around the apartment. Yuuri stepped back with a smile, but victor was faster and climbed over the sofa to get to Yuuri. 

The smaller one ran away again not wanting victor to capture him. They had been in bed when they found the discovery, Yuuri was very much ticklish. He’d managed to scrurry away from victor, but the other was not backing down. 

“But your laugh is adorable!” Victor called after him as Yuuri ran for the bathroom. He closed and locked the door blocking victor from getting to him. The Russian knocked on the door. “Yuuri this is no fair! You cheated!” Victor called. “Come on open the door!” He whined. 

“No! You keep tickling me!” Yuuri yelled back with a small giggle. 

“I won’t I promise, Moya zvezda, open the door.” Victor tried with sweet words. 

“You forget your promises.” Yuuri claimed. 

Victor decided to stop knocking and calling for Yuuri, instead he stood on the other side of the book shelf and waited until the other came out. 

The door unlocked slowly and victor could hardly contain his excitement. The look on Yuuri’s face when he jumped out would be priceless. “Vitya?” His soft voice called. When there was no reply Yuuri assumed it was safe to leave the bathroom. 

He got out so far and then Victor jogged towards him, “Yuuri!” He called out as he bent and lifted Yuuri at the knee causing the man to fold over his shoulder. 

“Ah victor!” Yuuri screamed. He giggled while victor jumped up twice in victor at his capture. “Put... Me... Down...” Yuuri managed through small laughs. 

“I’m never let go of you again, my Yuuri.” Victor claimed.


End file.
